Kurosuke Raiga
Kurosuke Raiga (来賀 黒出家 Raiga Kurosuke; Literally meaning Coming with Happy News, Black Priest) is a mage of the Black Dogs Guild, after having retired from Ritza Reznov's team in the short-lasting Pergrande Tournament. A highly skilled mage, Kurosuke is regarded as perhaps a realist of sorts, or in the case of his Guild, a pessimist. Though he constantly thinks of the negative, he does appear to enjoy the company of his companions. Among the Black Dogs, Kurosuke is the second most gifted mage of the group, only falling under Gong Gong, whose skills exceed his own. He wields a powerful charm magic known as Darkness Charm, focused through a magical pendant he wears around his neck, as well as a powerful form of invocation magic, Black Rosary. Appearance Kurosuke comes from a well-to-do family of upper class status, as such he's mainly seen in expensive garments and fabrics. Flowing in a jetblack robe with yellow trimming, he's the image of nobility. Standing at an average height and with a slender frame, Kurosuke has fair skin and steel blue eyes, others remarking on how handsome he appears. His hair is also jetblack to match his robes, and hangs in long strands while near the top remains shorter as to not interfere with his vision in battle. His outfits consists of a long flowing black robe with yellow trimming, maroon lining and an ornate collar piece seemingly made out of gold. The sleeves appear proportionately larger near the wrists, keeping his hand hidden under the fabric. Kurosuke keeps the robes closed over his chest and is held together by a long purple sash ending in tassels. Under the robes, he wears black pants that are shorter near mid shin and wears a pair of brown sandles that tie above the ankles. Kurosuke's most distinguishing accessory is the silver star pendant he wears around his neck. Held by a silver beaded chain, the chain is made out of pure silver and is a large star incased in one thin ring. He's stated that the pendant is much more than just a simple accessory, but also the source of his magic and possesses magical properties. Personality Kurosuke has always been viewed as a difficult person to be around because of his arrogant and cold demeanor. When speaking, he comes off as well educated and proper, speaking in an articulate manner, hinting at a high intelligence, or at the very least, a gifted speaker. He approaches life as a realist who doesn't waste time dreaming of things that can never be attained. This can also cause him to be viewed as a pessimist, but mainly its him squashing the dreams of his teammates who he considers childish. Unfortunately, because of his upbringing, he's developed an ego and finds himself feeling as though he's superior to those around him. In this case, his own guild. This can create friction with its other members since he considers himself much smarter and talented. He needs things to be in a structured and organized way, showing annoyance to those who act impulsively or brash. Kurosuke is usually the first to suggest a plan, though its more of statement than a proposition, and verbally shows his disdain when other's act outside his plan. He's, on more than one occassion, been in verbal confrontations with Jonny Rocket, leading to a physical fight. During battles, Kurosuke maintains confidence in his abilities and shows little signs of distress. He likes to keep himself one step ahead of his opponents and devises different strategies for different situations. A talented mage, he uses his mind more so than brute force and possesses a wide range of abilities and talents to earn victory over his opponents, even those who are stronger than himself. His tough exterior is more of a show than an actual persona. Deep down Kurosuke values his teammates but doesn't know how to express it in the healthiest of ways. While he would jump into battle to assist or save his comrades without hesitation, he can't help but say some sort of snarky remark or quip. He views his guild as a family, albeit a dysfunctional one, and would never purposely allow any of them to be harmed. But because he refuses to show a vulnerable side, Kurosuke maintains a reserved and cocky shell to keep his true emotions hidden. History Plot *007. Back On The Road Magic and Abilities Kurosuke is a mage of many talents, and excells in various forms of fighting due to the nature of uniques Magics. Talented, calculating and often merciless, he wields his Charm and Rosary Magics with expert skill that places him among the most gifted young mages. Aside from his magical abilities, Kurosuke proves himself to be an agile fighter, as well as capable in both armed and unarmed combat. Though not trained as a master, he is still a deadly combatant, especially to those who underestimate him. Physical Abilities Enhanced Speed: Coming Soon. Enhanced Agility: Coming Soon. Expert Weapons Specialist: Coming Soon. Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant: Coming Soon. Mental Abilities High Intelligence: Coming Soon. Magical Abilities Expert Magician: Coming Soon. Great Magical Power: Coming Soon. Darkness Charm Magic Darkness Charm Magic (闇札魔法 Yamifuda Mahō): A form of Holder Magic wielded through Kurosuke's pendant as a basis. Said to hold a strange curse, the pendant causes anything its magical power makes contact with to become "tainted", in a sense. Kurosuke can increase the range that his pendant effects by using his magical power as a fuel, and can then further increase that range through the use of his scythe, Yogari. When the pendant's power reaches a target, it is able to cause any inanimate object, or even spells lower than his own level of power, to be afflicted by the power of the curse, altering its appearance and even properties in some instances. For example, if he were to curse a straight-edged blade with a silver color, his magical power would morph its appearance to become more serrated, almost like a chainsaw, and would darken it to a deep black. When cursing a spell, its magical seal will become black, as well as the effect it creates, similar to that of God Slayer Magic. The curse itself can also grant momentary animation even against completely stationary objects. If he were to curse the ground, it would convulse and crack, sending shards of black rock up into an opponent, or if cursed a wall, it would crumble on top of his targets. The larger the object, the more effort is needed. Kurosuke has integrated this magic cleverly into his fighting style; employing the use of it in an initial conflict to ascertain the maneuvers, strengths and weaknesses of his enemy before exploiting them and beating them quickly and without restraint. Because of the manner in which he uses the magic, melee combat appears to provide him the greatest advantage. To signal that an object is cursed, first, a seal will appear on the object and then quickly change its color to black before morphing into a sinister looking version of the original. It is unknown if this curse can effect living things, but he is able to manipulate plants in some instances. Black Rosary Black Rosary ((黒数珠, Kurojuzu) Coming Soon. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Ash9876 Category:Holder-Mage